


Hurt

by RicePips



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePips/pseuds/RicePips
Summary: An angsty moment between our two.Set around Equinox or certainly towards the end.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angst that needed to come out. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I don’t own these characters.

I stare at her hard. The anger flashing in her eyes reflected in my own. 

We are both breathing hard, harsh words lingering between us, the harshest we’ve ever spoken to each other in all our years working side by side. 

So much left unsaid. So much we both want to say and yet she deems we cannot. 

I’m tired of this. I’m tired of dancing to this tune. 

I turn to leave, my hands clenched at my side, she knows how to bring out the worst in me these days. 

She used to bring out my best. 

“I assume you’re trying to hurt me?” she says to my departing form. 

I stop and take a deep breath, the anger raging inside. Once again, we dance around the personal aspect of our relationship. 

“You’re wrong,” I finally growl, not turning to face her. I couldn’t see the expression I know she’s using upon me. It won’t work. “It’s you who is hurting me.”

There’s a pause and then, “I’m the Captain, you have to understand...”

“All I understand is that...” I spit and then try to control myself. I allow myself to glance behind, her image on the periphery of my vision. “Right now? You couldn’t hurt me more even if you tried.”

“Chakotay..,”

Her voice has taken on that softness that I’ve come to hate. 

“Goodnight, Captain,” I say and leave the room. 

Tonight? I’m done.


End file.
